


Shut up!

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose thought it would be fun to take Tentoo to see the original Star Wars trilogy in Pete's world.  Now if she could only find a way to shut him up...





	Shut up!

“Oh, this is just rubbish!”  The Doctor whined, inciting a barrage of shushes from all around him.  He picked a piece of popcorn someone had thrown at him out his hair, stared at it a moment and then popped it in his mouth and chewed it.  Loudly.

Rose sank further into her seat.  She thought taking him to see a complete screening of the original  _ Star Wars  _ trilogy at the cinema would be fun.  He was itching to see them. What she didn’t realise was how different this universes version was.  And of course, the Doctor had to complain about every single difference.

“I mean it was alright when George made changes to the original trilogy after I told him what really happened in Jabba’s palace - he threw the  _ best  _ parties, Rose - but this is unforgivable!  Tatooine? A water world? Where’d he get  _ that  _ idea from?!?  If you ask me this is a whole load of…”

Rose couldn’t take it anymore.  She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers.  He quickly melted into the kiss, but Rose pulled away before it would transform into a proper snog.

“You can have more of that later, plus a little extra, if you stop talking through the rest of this.”  She whispered into his ear and she felt him shiver in anticipation. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Deal.”  He whispered back, and was actually able to keep his running monologue to himself.

About ten minutes later, the pair of them were escorted out of the cinema by a grumpy usher.

Even Rose Tyler couldn’t contain an extended bout of loud, hysterical laughter when she saw that Chewbacca was interpreted as a two foot tall walking teddy bear.    


End file.
